User talk:Kirito™
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon's Dogma Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kirito™ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObsidianDraconis (Talk) 16:49, August 30, 2012 PS3 Exploits I think the article can be renamed to Exploits (for instance) as I think most or even all of them are applicable to both systems. If the page is called PS3, then it might ward them off though. What I'd suggest is the following. Rename the article and then reformat to allow specific differences between 360 and PS3 where applicable. The entire site is for both 360 and PS3 so it'd be strange to have an article only for PS3, when it actually isn't. If there's no 360 editors now, don't worry, they will come. AeonsLegend (contact me) 14:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :On the sales thingy. Hm if there's any problem with using the system so it impairs with Capcoms sales then perhaps it's up for debate. You could discuss this with ObsidianDraconis if you want. I was always hesitant to actually add the exploits to the site since Capcom has an auto-banning thing implemented if you dupe items which aren't supposed to be duplicated. :On the other hand, it's capcoms deal to block it, not the users. The wiki is here to inform people of the game and what it can and cannot do. It may be ok to post the exploits which result in banning by Capcom if the wiki also states this particular information. :Anyway like I said take it up with Obsidian if you're unsure. :AeonsLegend (contact me) 14:47, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :The real problem is would you even like a game thats deserted even if the orbis were to come out this year I would'nt want to be the one that.. would leave such an impact on that game itself... and the d*** ex maybe written all around othersites but their not confirmed foolproof I do have a proper way to that but... the game was created by the makers of breath of fire too & I'm trying my best to like it even though the pigtails version 2 hairstyle seem to be for Japanese players only... & the storyline is really short the next game probably won't be in real time sigh... Embrace Your Dreams And Whatever Happens Protect Your Honor -Zack Fair**** 14:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Kirito™(Talk) ::I don't think it's deserted. With the new version of DD coming out it will draw more people to this site as well. it's not a game that leans on modding so eventually the community will die out and this site will serve only as a source of information for those willing to play the game long after its release. ::Where did you get that the next game won't be in real time? ::AeonsLegend (contact me) 15:00, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I actually ment it as real time while using items in the inventory or hitting the menu they probably wouldn't bother update that expect right? RE: the community will die out I do agree with that but for a game that works on server basis would you really want it to become like monster hunter 1? it'll be 10 times worst no pawns no online ur-dragon and everything sorry I said too much =/ Embrace Your Dreams And Whatever Happens Protect Your Honor -Zack Fair 15:08, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Kirito™(Talk) ::Balagog gro-Nolob if you can see this please remove the blog post and page there are other exploits that would ruin the gaming experience for other users and I've given up on updating it.. Well thanks for helping tho... ^^ Kirito™(Talk) 10:13, March 8, 2013 (UTC)